Untitled Love
by moecilago
Summary: Miku, seorang siswi teladan mengajukan diri sebagai selingkuhan Kaito, siswa popular di kelasnya. 'Apa cinta ini salah? Cinta ini, cinta palsu. Semuanya berbohong. Apakah aku juga' Mind to R&R :D
1. Chapter 1 : Unpredictable

UNTITLED LOVE

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik yg berjudul Sinful Love.

Oke karena diburu-buru, let's check this out.

Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. Komiknya karya sensei Yoshinaga Yuu. Fanficnya punya kita.

Warning : some Typo maybe detected, bahasa sehari-hari.

SUMMARY :

Miku, seorang siswi teladan mengajukan diri sebagai selingkuhan Kaito, siswa popular di kelasnya. Apa cinta ini salah?

Chapter 1 : Unpredictable

Dikenal sebagai anak yang teladan di kelas, aku, Hatsune Miku merasa bosan seakan-akan kehidupanku ini sangatlah datar. Aku juga mau merasakan hal yang sama dengan remaja-remaja seusiaku, merasakan kelabilan, galau, jatuh cinta, patah hati, hmm…berwarna sekali kehidupan mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, les ku pun berakhir sudah. Dengan malas aku pun melangkahkan kaki ini menuju ke rumahku. Di pertengahan jalan tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan pemandangan gunung dan hamparan padi yang luas, ricuhnya air sungai, daaaaan! Itu semua salaaaah! Yang aku lihat adalah dua sosok yang salah satunya aku kenali. Dia adalah cowok yang populer di kelasku, Kaito. Setahuku dia sudah punya pacar, tapi perempuan yang kini kulihat, itu kan, bukan pacarnya. Apa ini yang disebut dengan "selingkuh"?

\(=u=)/

Keesokan paginya

"Miku, Kaito, kalian piket hari ini, kan? Tolong bereskan buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan yang lama. Terima kasih." Kata pak guru yang segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kami berdua. " Ah, merepotkan saja. Miku, ayo, kita ke perpustakaan lama," Ajak Kaito. "I…i…i…iya," seketika Miku menjadi gagap dan Kaito pun bingung. Aku dan Kaito pun bergegas menuju gedung perpustakaan yang lama.

Aku mengingat kejadian semalam, ingin aku mengutarakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Kaito, tapiii bagaimana caranya? Duh, aku kepo banget nih. Dengan nyali yang tipis dan tebalnya rasa kekepoanku, aku beranikan untuk menanyakannya.

"Kaito, pacarmu itu yang dikelas 2-3, kan?"

"Oh, Meiko? Iya, kenapa?"

"Kalo begitu yang kemarin malam bersamamu itu,selingkuhanmu, ya? Kalau nanti aku bilang ke pacarmu, gimana?"

"Hmm, gimana, ya…"

"Kalau begitu, sebagai tutup mulut, berselingkuhlah dengan aku juga." Aduh, apa yang aku lakukan ? Mengapa aku tidak dapat berhenti bicara? Batinku.

"Hah, apa katamu? Kamu kan anak teladan."

"Masalah ya, kalo tambah satu orang lagi? Jangan salah paham ya, ini buat selingan aja kok."

"Aku cuma berpikir kalau kamu tuh unyu, eh! Ganteng. Itu saja kok." Jawabku dengan sok cuek.

"Hmm, boleh saja." Jawab Kaito dengan entengnya. Tiba-tiba Kaito memberikanku sebuah kecupan di bibirku dan berkata, "Haha, Miku lucu, yaa."

Dan, aku hanya bisa bingung meratapi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

\(=u=)/

Setelah itu, di kelas 2-2.

BRRAAAK! Ku banting seluruh meja yang ada di kelasku hingga hancur (?)

'Apa-apaan itu Kaito? Itu kan ciuman pertamaku, aku kesaaaaaaal! Aaaaaarrggh! Bukan itu kan maksudku!'

Keeseokan paginya

Pagi ini, aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba, "pluk!" Sebuah kertas kucel pun tergeletak di tepi mejaku. Aku tak tahu dari mana asal benda ini. Aku pun celingak-celinguk ke seluruh isi kelas ini, dan pandanganku terhenti pada Kaito yang tersenyum jahil padaku. Kubaca isi dari kertas kucel itu.

'Istirahat siang nanti, temui aku di tempat kemarin, ya.'

Skip time

\(=u=)/

Istirahat siang

Bel berbunyi, aku pun segera bergegas menuju tempat kemarin. Setibanya aku disana, kulihat Kaito yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Eh, kamu udah datang?" tegurnya. Aku pun segera melangkah kearahnya dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. 'Mau apa dia? Mau menciumku? Aduh, aku harus bagaimana?' pikirku. Karena grogi, aku pun menahan napas. Tak ada sedetik kemudian, bibir kami pun bersentuhan, CUP!

"Kamu menahan napas, ya?" Tanya Kaito mengagetkanku.

"Eh, ng…nggak kok." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang merah padam. "Kamu nggak bareng sama pacar kamu?"

"Aku bisa bertemu Meiko di luar sekolah. Saat-saat bersama Miku yang paling penting, kan?" jawab Kaito seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kananku.

BLUSH !

'Mungkin aku ini bodoh atau apa, ya?' pikirku dalam hati.

Keesokkan harinya

Sedari toilet tiba-tiba kudengar keributan kecil di lorong depan kelas 2-2. Ketika ku mencoba melihat siapa yang membuat keributan,

'Aaah, itu kan…

~~ TO BE CONTINUED~~

NEXT EPISODE…

Chapter 2: Unknown Feeling

"Kaito, kenapa teleponku kemarin nggak diangkat?"

"Maaf, aku ketiduran,"

"Bohong!"

"Jangan-jangan kamu ya orang yang merebut Kaito dariku?"

PLAK!

maap yaa chapter ini pendek banget u_u

mind to review? :3

ada review ada chapter ke2, hehe~ /plok


	2. Chapter 2 : Unknown Feeling

UNTITLED LOVE

Akhirnya bisa update, maap yaa lama...biasa sibuk sekulah QuQ

saatnya bales review dulu :

**Hikaru Kisekine** : hehe, miku polos ya, kayak bakso /heh -_-v pffft- - -kaito pervert hehe XD tapi dia tetep baka kok tenang saja :3

**Aethria1389** : wah, ini udah kami update, kami tunggu lagi reviewnya, ya :3

Terima kasih yaa yang sudah mereview cerita ini, selamat membaca :3

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik yg berjudul Sinful Love.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. Komiknya karya sensei Yoshinaga Yuu. Fanficnya punya kita.

Warning : some Typo maybe detected, bahasa sehari-hari. OOC ._.a

let's check this out~!

Chapter 2: Unknown Feeling

SUMMARY:

Miku, seorang siswi teladan mengajukan diri sebagai selingkuhan Kaito, siswa populer di kelasnya. 'Apa cinta ini salah? Cinta ini, cinta palsu. Semuanya berbohong. Apakah aku juga?'

Keesokkan harinya

Sedari toilet tiba-tiba kudengar keributan kecil di lorong depan kelas 2-2. Ketika ku mencoba melihat siapa yang membuat keributan,

'Aaah, itu kan... Kaito dan Meiko.'

"Kaito, kenapa teleponku kemarin nggak diangkat?" teriak Meiko memenuhi seluruh lorong kelas.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran," kilah Kaito.

"Bohong! Aku telepon kamu berkali-kali tau!"

'Ingin kuabaikan saja pertengkaran mereka itu, tapi…..entah kenapa aku malah merasa kasihan melihat wajah muram Kaito yang sedang dimarahi oleh pacarnya, Meiko.'

"Ka..Kaito! Kamu dipanggil guru. Sekarang!" kataku secara refleks.

"Eh? Iya…" Jawab Kaito dan dia pun berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, jangan lupa ya telepon aku nanti!" teriak Meiko pada Kaito seraya meninggalkannya.

"Ya, ya." kata Kaito dengan malasnya dan masih memasang wajah muram. "Lalu, dimana guru yang memanggilku?" Tanya Kaito padaku

"Emmm...nggak … aku bohong." Jawabku.

"Eh! Bohong? Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito dengan herannya.

"Entah… kenapa. Ng…nggak tahu, maaf!" jawabku seraya berlalu meninggalkannya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kaito membelai sedikit rambutku dan berkata,

"Ah! Terima kasih, ya!"

BLUSH!

Oh, tidak! Aku, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya!

Sepulang sekolah

'Lagi-lagi pulang sendiri. Ah, Kaito. Apa kuajak dia pulang bareng saja, ya?' Batinku seraya berbalik arah kembali ke ruang kelas. Dengan secercah harapan aku berjalan kembali menuju ruang kelas. Tapi, dipertengahan lorong kelas aku dikejutkan dengan… 'i…it…itukan Kaito dan…Meiko.' Batinku.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dan bergandengan tangan. Mereka … mereka memang pasangan. Dasar aku ini. Jangan keliru. Cinta ini…cinta palsu.

Malam harinya

Saat aku berjalan pulang dari tempat les, jalanan ini mengingatkanku ketika bertemu Kaito dengan seorang perempuan yang kuduga selingkuhannya. Saat ku lanjutkan untuk berjalan, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang lebih mengejutkan dari tragedi Kaito.

'Barusan itu, Meiko kan? Kok dia bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Kaito? Dimana Kaito? Kok Kaito tak ada disini? Kenapa Meiko juga mengkhianati Kaito? Semuanya berbohong. Apa cinta memang seperti itu? Sungguh keterlaluan. ' Batinku.

"Ah, apa aku juga…sama, ya?" Bisikku seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

Keesokkan paginya

Setelah kucoba renungkan, aku pikir ini tak boleh dilanjutkan lagi. Hubungan ini harus segera diselesaikan. Walau rasa sayang ini sudah terlanjur ada, tapi ini salah. Semuanya palsu. Aku pikir, aku harus cepat-cepat mengatakan ini ke Kaito.

Pelajaran hari ini terasa amat lama, walau mataku tertuju ke arah guru yang berada di depan kelas, tetapi pikiranku melayang jauh pada Kaito dan Meiko. Yang amat sangat kubutuhkan saat ini adalah suara bel istirahat. Kulirikkan mataku kearah Kaito berada, yah…ternyata dia sedang tertidur . Pemandangan yang tak terlalu asing memang bagi kami penghuni kelas 2-2, karena dia memang suka tertidur, tidak hanya Kaito tapi juga ada beberapa siswa lain yang tengah tertidur saat ini. Lagipula pelajaran saat ini memang terasa membosankan dan membuat mengantuk. Tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa tertidur. Guru-guru pasti akan menegurku, atau menceramahiku hingga berjam-jam nanti.

Skip Time

Waktu berjalan dengan alot, dan akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Dengan ragu ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah meja Kaito, tapi ternyata dia sudah tidak ada di kursinya. 'Ah, mungkin dia sudah keluar kelas dan sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin. Lebih baik aku ke toilet dulu saja deh.' Pikirku seraya meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke toilet yang tidak jauh dari ruangan kelas ini.

.

.

.

'Ah, lega juga akhirnya.' Pikirku setelah melakukan tugas panggilan dari alam (baca : buang air kecil). Lalu aku pun melangkahkan kakiku, berniat untuk segera keluar dari toilet dan mencoba untuk mencari Kaito. Tapi ada seseorang yang menghadang pemandanganku. Ada Meiko di depan cermin toilet. Dia sedang berkaca sambil mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel. Seketika itu juga, sekelebat memori semalam pun terlintas di pikiranku. Tapi, aku nggak berhak menyalahkan Meiko. Perbuatannya yang hina itu sama sepertiku. Tapi…

"Kamu selingkuh, kan?" Akhirnya aku pun nekat dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dapat kulihat ekspresinya yang kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Meiko dengan herannya.

"Kenapa…padahal…kamu punya Kaito!" Gumamku.

'Gawat, aduh gawat, gawat!' Kataku dalam hati

Aku nggak bisa berhenti ngomong!

"PADAHAL KAMU BISA TERANG-TERANGAN PACARAN DENGANNYA!" Bentakku padanya.

BUK!

"Ukh!" Meiko mendorong tubuhku hingga terbentur dengan dinding di toilet tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan kamu, ya? Atau memang kamu, atau…..memang cuma kamu ya perempuan yang merebut Kaito dariku?" Tanya Meiko dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar sinis.

Sementara itu di kelas 2-2

GRAK! Terdengar pintu suara kelas 2-2 yang dibuka oleh seorang siswa.

"Oi, Kaito, pacarmu lagi berantem tuh! Menakutkan. Hentikan dia." Teriak Len, teman sekelas Kaito.

"Hah? Pacar? Pacarku yang mana, ya?' Tanya Kaito dengan polosnya pada Len. Len pun sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Kaito yang terkesan bercanda itu.

"Hei, kamu punya berapa pacar sih memangnya? Kau mau menyaingiku, huh?" Tanya Len, yang dikenal playboy di sekolah ini.

"Hmm…hanya dua kok. Eh! Nggak tau deh ah." Jawab Kaito bingung seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Yang akhirnya membuat Len sweatdrop lagi.

"Ikh, sudahlah. Terserah kau saja! Urus sana pacarmu yang lagi berantem di toilet!" Kata Len.

"Iya, iya baiklah." Jawab Kaito seraya keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju kearah toilet yang tak jauh dari kelas 2-2.

Ternyata…

**~To be Continued~**

**Next Episode : **

**Chapter 3 : Unbelievable**

** "Merebut cowok orang lain! Apa sih maumu?!"**

** "Kaito, maaf! Gara-gara aku…"**

** "Aku tertipu!"**

Oh, iya kemarin ada peristiwa bulan biru, ada yg lihat?

dan kemarin juga pas banget sama ulang tahun Miku,

Happy Birthday Miku, this world is really MINE! /eh YOURS! hehe :D


	3. Chapter 3: Unbelievable

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik yg berjudul Sinful Love.

Desclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. Komiknya karya sensei Yoshinaga Yuu. Fanficnya punya kita.

Warning : some Typo maybe detected, bahasa sehari-hari.

Saatnya balas review :)

**Hikaru Kisekine**

Bukan Kaito kalau nggak baka, hehe.

iya tokoh yang baka kayaknya cocok jadi pasangan tokoh yang polos XD

iya, aku nemu typonya, udah dibenerin, hehe :D

terima kasih ya atas reviewnya, sampai jumpa lagi di cerita lain~

UNTITLED LOVE

Previously on Untitled Love :

"Oi, Kaito, pacarmu lagi berantem tuh! Menakutkan. Hentikan dia." Teriak Len, teman sekelas Kaito.

"Hah? Pacar? Pacarku yang mana, ya?' Tanya Kaito dengan polosnya pada Len. Len pun sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Kaito yang terkesan bercanda itu.

"Ikh, sudahlah. Terserah kau saja! Urus sana pacarmu yang lagi berantem di toilet!" Kata Len.

"Iya, iya baiklah." Jawab Kaito seraya keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju kearah toilet yang tak jauh dari kelas 2-2.

Ternyata…

Chapter 3 : Unbelievable

Ternyata mereka telah keluar dari toilet tetapi masih dalam keadaan bertengkar. Kaito pun segera mendatangi mereka.

Terdengarlah suara bentakan Meiko.

"Merebut cowok orang lain! Apa sih maumu?!"

Kaito tercengang mendengar bentakan Meiko. Dengan sigap, Kaito pun menarik pundak Meiko sembari berkata.

"Hentikan Meiko! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu? Lepaskan aku!" bentak Meiko. "Kamu membelanya? Berselingkuh dengan cewek macam dia, nggak malu apa!" lanjut Meiko masih dengan nada membentaknya.

"Hah? Aku? Berselingkuh? Hahahahahahahaha! Ups!" jawab Kaito, menurutku jawabannya itu terdengar seperti kata seorang model iklan di produk shampoo. Aku pun tertunduk lesu, 'apa maksud Kaito barusan? Apa dia sudah lupa tentang hubungannya denganku?' tanyaku dalam hati. Hal yang kulakukan memang dosa besar! Tapi…tapi…

"Hei, Meiko. Aku bukannya berselingkuh." Kata Kaito. Kata-kata Kaito tadi cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Aku nggak selingkuh, kok! Ciusss, deh! Aku serius dengannya!" tegas Kaito. Lagi-lagi kata Kaito yang diselipi secuil bahasa gaul itu telah sukses membuatku terkejut tak percaya.

"Bukannya kamu ya yang duluan selingkuh, huh? Menutup mata terhadap kesadaran sendiri! Memangnya nggak gelap apa?" Kata Kaito lagi.

Hmm, ini Kaito daritadi bicaranya kok kayak nggak serius sih, padahal kulihat daritadi Meiko sudah menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya ketika mendengar perkataan Kaito yang setengah bercanda itu.

PLAK!

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Meiko, seraya menampar Kaito, lalu pergi jauh meninggalkan aku dan Kaito.

"Kaito, maaf! Gara-gara aku…" akupun segera menghampiri Kaito. Aku merasa bersalah, karena perterangan kecilku dengan Meiko tadi, malah Kaito bertengkar juga dengan Meiko dan terkena tamparannya.

"Haha, nggak apa-apa! Cepat atau lambat pasti akan begini jadinya…" jawab Kaito dengan santainya seraya memegangi pipi kirinya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Aku berpikir, sepertinya sakit sekali, ya kena tampar seperti tadi. Lalu, Kaito melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Aku memang mau putus sama Meiko. Tapi, Meiko nggak mau! Lalu ketika kuberitahu dia bahwa ada gadis lain yang kusukai, Meiko malahan darah tinggi!" kata Kaito

"Eh? Hah? Darah tinggi?" tanyaku bingung. Memang Meiko sudah setua apa bisa cepat terkena darah tinggi.

"Eh! Maksudku Meiko malahan semakin naik darah gitu, hehe." Jawab Kaito seraya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Oh, ya ampun apa Kaito ini memang susah ya untuk bicara dengan serius. Kaito pun melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku Cuma ingin menghibur diriku sendiri…lalu, aku mulai merasa kalau Miku itu…" kata-kata Kaito terputus, karena aku penasaran kutanyakkan saja pertanyaan padanya.

"Aku itu…kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah kenapa hatiku saat ini berdegup kencang menunggu lanjutan dari penjelasan Kaito tadi. Aku merasa kalau mukaku panas, mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah semerah bebek peking.

"Kamu itu…sungguh manis, Miku" lanjut Kaito

Hah? Apa katanya? Aku manis? Senang sih aku dibilang begitu, tapi apa dia serius mengatakannya.

"A…apa-apaan sih? Waktu itu aku melihatmu selingkuh tau!" balasaku. Kulihat Kaito kaget ketika mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Oh…dia Cuma senior di tempatku les, haha. Lagian dia sudah berpacaran, kok! Saat kau lihat aku itu, kau tidak lihat ada satu orang cowok lagi di depanku, ya? Dialah pacar seniorku itu, hahaha." Jelas Kaito sambil tertawa karena ucapanku yang terkesan sok tau itu.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, kini aku memasang tampang sedih dengan wajah merona merah karena menahan malu.

"Makanya, jangan menuduh sembarangan, dong. Aku mau kita melanjutkan selingkuh…eh! Maksudku aku mau kita pacaran baik-baik" Kata Kaito.

Yak, kata-kata Kaito tadi sukses membuatku terkejut sesaat, walupun lagi-lagi kata-katanya tadi diberi sedikit sentuhan kata yang terdengar setengah bercanda..

"Aku tertipu!" kataku seraya memejamkan mata dan menitikkan sedikit air mata.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Miku?" Tanya Kaito yang kaget dan bingung dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Nggak apa-apa!" jawabku seraya memeluknya. Dia, pun membalas pleukanku dan mengusap rambutku dengan lembutnya.

'Aku tertipu, tapi nggak apa-apa kalau ditipu sama Kaito!' batinku sambil terus memeluk erat Kaito, seakan tak ingin dipisahkan Aku tak peduli siswa-siswi di sekolah ini melihat kami dengan tatapan bingung, ada juga yang pipinya merona merah melihat kami berpelukan di depan ruang kelas, aku masih terus memeluknya karena aku tak mau kehilangan dia.

Aku bersyukur, akhirnya aku bukan selingkuhan lagi.

~ The End ~

sampai jumpa di cerita kami lainnya~ XD

"Hah? Aku? Berselingkuh? Hahahahahahahaha! Ups!"


End file.
